


005

by kiholove



Series: one hundred true moments [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: I’m thankful for you when you call my name, when you give me a small smile, for letting me walk with you in your day.





	005

Kihyun knows very well that he shouldn't find this situation funny, shouldn't find it cute, but that truth is that when Hoseok is angry at him like he is right now, Hoseok's just too damn adorable for his own good, and it's really hard to take him seriously. 

They had gotten into a silly little argument earlier that night, and now Hoseok is giving him the silent treatment, ignoring him even though they're the only two in the dorm right now with the others all out grocery shopping with the manager. This is how Kihyun knows that Hoseok is not _really_ angry, because otherwise he would have gone out with the others to get away from Kihyun for a while. It's what any truly angry person would do in this situation, after all, but Hoseok staying at the dorm all alone with Kihyun is a clear sign that he doesn't actually _want_ to be fighting, and that he's really just waiting for Kihyun to apologize so that they can make up and move on from this. 

In fact, Hoseok never _really_ gets angry with Kihyun, nor does Kihyun ever _really_ get angry with Hoseok. They've been through too much together and they understand each other too well to ever have any _real_ fights. That is to say, nothing they've ever argued about wasn't either a silly little lovers' quarrel over something insignificant, or, for their more serious arguments, coming from a place of love and concern for the other. And so their arguments never really bother them, never really cut all that deep. In fact, they always tend to view any arguments that they have as a sign that their relationship is healthy. After all, they trust and respect each other enough to not feel afraid to express their feelings, even the negative ones, and they always know in the backs of their minds, even when they're arguing, that everything will eventually be resolved. 

This particular petty argument had started because Hoseok had wanted to go out to eat tonight, just the two of them, for some quality time alone, away from the dorm and the rest of the members. They had all been together constantly for the past few days for comeback preparations and, as Hoseok had explained, he felt that he and Kihyun deserved a little alone time. But Kihyun had been so tired, and his warm, soft bed had been calling out to him all night, and so he had turned Hoseok down. And Hoseok, well, Hoseok hates eating alone, actually refuses to do it, and so, because of Kihyun, he's now stuck in the dorm when he doesn't want to be, or at least, that's how he sees the situation. 

Right now, Hoseok is sitting on the couch in the living room in brooding silence, leaning back into the couch cushion behind him with his arms crossed over his chest, refusing to talk to Kihyun or even acknowledge him as Kihyun goes in and out of the living room and kitchen, tidying up a bit before bed. Hoseok's even pouting in an exaggerated fashion, his plump bottom lip jutting out in manner that can't possibly be comfortable but effectively conveys his frustration, and his cheeks are slightly flushed, his eyebrows furrowed as he stares at the TV playing some kids anime. Kihyun can tell he's not really watching it though, not really taking it in, but he needs to pretend to be doing something while he's pretending to ignore Kihyun. He even huffs a little every now and then, like a child. 

Adorable. Simply adorable. 

And it had been amusing and cute for a while, and Kihyun had giggled to himself every time he walked into the living room and gotten a glimpse of Hoseok still in the same spot, still pouting. But it's starting to get late, and if there's one thing that Kihyun has learned after all their time together, it's that it's best not to go to bed angry, if you could even call this "angry" when Hoseok's endgame is for Kihyun to just give in already and give him the attention that he wants. 

Yes, so adorable. 

Hoseok may be the older of the two of them, and he may often be the strong, protective one with Kihyun, but he can also be so cute sometimes, and that duality to his personality is part of why Kihyun loves him so much. It's nice seeing all of Hoseok's different facets, the different sides to him, and it makes Kihyun feel special that he's really the only one who knows Hoseok in and out, knows him so well that he's experienced every version of Hoseok that there is. 

Still, enough is enough, and Kihyun is ready to end this, to apologize and give Hoseok a hug and a goodnight kiss so that they can put this behind them and return to normal. 

Kihyun goes back out into the living room, now in just a large t-shirt (Hoseok's of course) and a tiny pair of underwear, and his current attire is totally _not_ an obvious ploy to soften Hoseok up, though Kihyun knows full well that Hoseok can't resist Kihyun when he's like this, small and soft and wearing Hoseok's clothes and exposing plenty of pale, creamy skin. Kihyun's freshly washed too, smelling clean and gently fragrant, with messy hair that he knows will send Hoseok's heart into a frenzy, and Kihyun even yawns as cutely as he possibly can as he casually pads over with bare feet to where Hoseok is still pouting on the couch. Kihyun has to admit that he kind of admires Hoseok's stubbornness, as Hoseok doesn't even flinch as Kihyun plops down next to him and looks right at him, batting his eyelashes prettily and giving Hoseok the full puppy-dog eyes that Hoseok himself is the master of. 

"Hyung..." Kihyun murmurs. He noses Hoseok's cheek a few times and continues, "I'm sorry that I didn't go out to eat with you tonight. I will next time, okay? Forgive me?" 

Hoseok doesn't move or even react at all, and now Kihyun's pouting too in attempt to play up his own natural cuteness. He starts to make soft, cooing noises right into Hoseok's ear, starts apologizing again and again as he squeezes Hoseok's shoulders, his arms, his thighs, all of Hoseok's weak spots that Kihyun knows could potentially help him to break through the wall of Hoseok's stubbornness. 

Kihyun is, of course, Hoseok's one true weakness. And cute Kihyun? Adorable Kihyun? _Needy_ Kihyun? Why, Hoseok won't be able to resist for long, Kihyun is sure of it. 

"Hyung, please talk to me," Kihyun whines, and he would never, _ever_ show this side of himself to anyone else, but with Hoseok, Kihyun feels free and open enough to be true to his own feelings, and true to what he really wants. 

And what Kihyun really wants is to be fawned over, simple as that. Despite the image that he tries to show as an idol (and fails at, most of the time, if he's being honest) Kihyun _loves_ being cute for Hoseok, loves being taken care of, nurtured, showered in love, protected like something precious and fragile. It's only with Hoseok that Kihyun can allow himself to accept and revel in that kind of affection, that kind of _babying_ that, while absolutely embarrassing, is what his heart truly desires. 

But even with all of the charm and cuteness that Kihyun is currently throwing Hoseok's way, Hoseok still doesn't budge, doesn't even acknowledge Kihyun, just sits there completely still even as Kihyun tugs at the sleeves of his hoodie and whimpers like a puppy, trying desperately to get Hoseok to respond, to forgive him so that they can go to sleep happy and at peace, maybe even together for a special treat. 

With that, Kihyun decides it's time to bring out the big guns, and so after a few moments of tense silence, he carefully crawls into Hoseok's lap, straddling and resting his weight on Hoseok's thighs, and after squirming a little as he settles into place (totally _not_ another ploy to weaken Hoseok's resolve) he reaches to cup Hoseok's face, Hoseok's cheeks warm beneath his hands as he runs his thumbs over the delicate skin beneath Hoseok's eyes. 

Kihyun looks at Hoseok with a wide, bright gaze, blinks slowly a few times as Hoseok refuses to make eye contact. Kihyun then leans forward and, in a truly heart-melting gesture, brushes his nose against Hoseok's, smiling softly and speaking quietly. 

"Hyung..." he repeats, leaning back to try to get Hoseok to look at him again. 

He squeezes Hoseok's cheeks beneath his hands, pinches them and wiggles them around a bit, giggling as he does it. He then brings his two index fingers to both sides of Hoseok's lips and pushes Hoseok's mouth up into a smile, and Kihyun can't help but let out a little laugh as Hoseok just lets him do it, and stubbornly continues to pretend that Kihyun's not there and not cutely playing around with his face. 

"Hyuuunnngg," Kihyun whines again, stretching out the single syllable as he drops his hands to rest gently on Hoseok's shoulders. 

Kihyun pauses for a moment, blinks once, and then leans forward and kisses Hoseok quickly on the lips. It's a light touch, like a butterfly landing on a flower, the kind of kiss that, under normal circumstances, would send Hoseok's heart soaring. But when Kihyun leans back a moment later, Hoseok still won't look at him, and Kihyun is starting to genuinely become upset, because Hoseok _definitely_ should have cracked by now. 

_What if he's really angry this time?_ Kihyun thinks, and his heart aches, insecurity stabbing at him, but he shakes his head to shoo away the thought, returning his attention to being as cute as possible. 

He pouts again and lets a stream of aegyo gibberish spill out from his lips as he starts kissing all over Hoseok's face, over his cheeks and his forehead, his eyelids and the corners of his lips. But nothing seems to be working, and as Kihyun sits back again on Hoseok's thighs, his hands squeezing hard into Hoseok's shoulders, he frowns, his heart beating hard in his chest. 

"Hyung, please," he begs, his voice growing serious now. He blinks at Hoseok to try to convey his sincerity, that he really _is_ sorry for hurting his feelings and is done with being silly, but Hoseok is still ignoring him, looking over Kihyun's shoulder now at the TV behind him. Kihyun sighs, and decides to try one last thing, something that's sure to work and to get Hoseok to finally forgive him. 

He leans forward, wrapping his arms around Hoseok's shoulders and resting his forehead against Hoseok's for a moment before leaning back again, and he starts to sing, softly. 

" _I like you so I'm singing for you_ ," Kihyun sings, voice gentle as a whisper, " _What about you? What about you? I like it, I like it_." 

It's _their_ song, the song that Hoseok wrote for _him_. It's the song that they brought into the world _together_ , the song that means more to them than any other. If anything were to shake Hoseok's deeply sentimental heart, Kihyun thinks, _surely_ it's their song. 

And as he keeps singing, getting lost in his emotions, in how the song conveys as much his feelings towards Hoseok as Hoseok's feelings towards him, Kihyun closes his eyes and sings sincerely from his heart, each note fluttering through the air beautifully. 

When he's finished a few moments later, he breathes in deeply, letting the last few notes of the song linger in the space between them like the last few streaks of light at twilight. He smiles to himself, eyes still closed, and feels a rush of relief. 

_Yes_ , Kihyun thinks, _when I open my eyes, Hoseok will be crying and smiling, forgiving, and we'll hug and all will be well_. 

But to his surprise and dismay, when Kihyun opens his eyes, Hoseok is still ignoring him, showing no sign of reaction to Kihyun's singing. His expression is cold, apathetic, and Kihyun almost wishes Hoseok would push him off his lap and storm away rather than react like this. 

This, whatever it is, it _hurts_. 

Kihyun frowns, pressure pushing at the backs of his eyes as a long moment of silence passes. 

The truth is, Kihyun has always used his silliness, his playfulness, as a first line of defense during these kinds of situations. After all, how bad and serious could something be if you could make a joke about it, or act cute about it, or laugh about it? 

But what Kihyun is beginning to realize now, as he sits completely still on Hoseok's lap, feeling increasingly fragile and small (and not in the good way that he normally feels with Hoseok), is that Hoseok being upset with him, even over something silly, hurts him more than he's been willing to admit. 

After all, Hoseok is Kihyun's everything, his best friend and his protector and his partner through everything, and if there was even the slightest, smallest chance that Hoseok might not forgive him this time, well, it's enough to shake Kihyun to his core, to tap into his worst fears and insecurities of being abandoned and unloved by the person most important to him. 

The truth is, Kihyun is a very sensitive person, especially when it comes to Hoseok. 

And right now, Kihyun isn't sure what to do other than to be completely honest. He sighs again and slowly wraps his arms around Hoseok's shoulders, leans down and forward to hug him, tightly, burying his face into Hoseok's neck. 

Hoseok doesn't move and Kihyun lets out a little laugh of disbelief, shocked at the sudden rush of emotion that rolls through him, and shocked at the few stray tears that leak from the corners of his eyes and wet his cheeks. 

"Hyung..." he murmurs, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." 

It feels like a thousand years pass as Kihyun waits for Hoseok to do something, to do _anything_. He squeezes Hoseok tighter, presses in closer, begs Hoseok with every cell in his body to _just forgive_ , please. He feels scared and lost as he waits, each second without a reaction from Hoseok cutting into his heart, because what if this was it? What if this small incident was, for whatever reason, Hoseok's limit, and he really wouldn't forgive this time? How would Kihyun go on without Hoseok loving him? 

Finally, when Kihyun is sure he might actually start crying for real, he feels Hoseok's strong arms slowly wrapping around his back, returning the embrace. The relief that Kihyun feels burst inside of him _does_ have him crying for real, and he lets out a noise that's half chuckle, half sob. 

"You're such a baby," Kihyun says from where he's still pressed against Hoseok's neck, though the joking effect is lost somewhat as Kihyun sniffles. Hoseok hugs him firmly and Kihyun nearly sobs as Hoseok lovingly nuzzles the side of his face against Kihyun's hair. 

" _I'm_ the baby?" Hoseok asks, and Kihyun is so happy to hear the low rumble of his voice again after hours of silence that he nearly shrieks with joy. "Who was the one doing all of that aggressive aegyo just now, and then about to cry because I wouldn't pay attention to him?" 

"Hey," Kihyun says, laughing, voice mock-accusatory. He unwinds from the embrace and sits back again on Hoseok's thighs. "I would only do that for you, and you know that." 

He looks right into Hoseok's eyes, and Hoseok looks right back at him, his face full of the kind of overwhelming affection, the kind of overwhelming fondness that makes Kihyun feel silly for ever doubting that Hoseok would forgive him. Of course he forgave him, he'll _always_ forgive him. 

"I'm sorry," Kihyun breathes out, eyes still locked with Hoseok's. 

"I know," Hoseok responds, and he smiles gently, the sight filling Kihyun with warmth as Hoseok's hands drop to rest on Kihyun's hips. And when Hoseok squeezes affectionately, Kihyun nearly bursts into tears from happiness. 

Hoseok brings a hand up to Kihyun's face and cups Kihyun's cheek. "I was ready to forgive you as soon as you sat down next to me, but I wanted to see what you'd do. You know I love seeing you act all cute and needy." 

Kihyun laughs, brings his own hand up to rest on top of Hoseok's hand on his cheek, and he squeezes, not breaking eye contact even as he feels a few more tears trickle out. He's just so happy that Hoseok is back, that Hoseok is all _his_ again. 

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Kihyunnie," Hoseok says, and of course he had read Kihyun's reactions perfectly, understood them perfectly. "I never want to hurt you. I forgive you for everything, and I love you." 

Kihyun lowers his hand from atop Hoseok's, and brings both of his hands to rest back on Hoseok's shoulders. Hoseok's own hands go to Kihyun's waist as Kihyun murmurs an "I love you, too" in response. 

They look at each other in silence for a moment, and then both close their eyes as Kihyun leans down to give Hoseok another kiss, this one long and slow and sweet and sensual. When they break apart, Kihyun lingers, and he feels Hoseok chuckle against his lips. 

"I love you, my little baby," Hoseok says. Kihyun presses his forehead against Hoseok's, their eyes still closed, and he smiles. 

"We're both babies," Kihyun says, "but we're each other's babies."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
